


Figuring Things Out

by DamnItMish



Series: Maevis [2]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot collection, Seriously That's It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItMish/pseuds/DamnItMish
Summary: This is a collection of short glimpses of what a new relationship between Otis and Maeve could look like. They have a lot of figuring out to do.(SEQUEL to Video Game Night Gone Right)





	Figuring Things Out

Maeve has been officially Otis girlfriend for two days now and they had a lot of fun over the weekend. They didn’t do much else besides listening to music, play video games or taking walks around the neighborhood. So there hasn’t changed much between them, beside the fact, that they’re touching a hell of a lot more now.

But today Maeve feels like the last two days didn’t even matter in the long run, because today they’re facing a whole new challenge: School. If it was for Maeve all this wouldn’t matter, she wouldn’t even think twice about what those gits think, but it’s not just about Maeve anymore and she knows how uncomfortable Otis can get if he’s touched by someone without expecting it. She also knows that Otis still isn’t quite used to all the attention he’s getting from all his classmates lately. The only thing she doesn’t know about Otis is how comfortable he is with PDA. Of course she doesn’t know the only thing that actually matters right now.

All that leads to a brief awkward moment in front of the lockers, once she seeks out her boyfriend. She’s just standing there awkwardly in front of Otis, his best best friend right next to him.

 

“Hi.”, she says, her voice unusually weak. Otis smiles brightly at her and whispers “Hi.” back. She sees Eric grinning smugly at the two before clearing his throat.

 

“Hello, to you too, Maeve. It’s nice to see you too. I’m good, thanks for asking.”, Eric says, his voice full of sarcasm, but his smile still smug.

 

“Shut up.”, Maeve shoots back, “It’s your fault, Otis and I are dating, remember?”, she smiles smugly back at him now.

 

“You’re welcome.”, Eric says, “I’m not sure if I should be relieved or disappointed, that you’re still in the process of figuring things out and therefore not all over each other. Your goofy grins are enough to make me nauseous.”

 

Otis blushes and shoots Maeve a helpless look. So she makes the decision to face the topic head on, “About that, how comfortable are you with me touching you in public? Or in school to be precise.”, Otis blush deepens as he seems to figure out what to say before Eric cuts in, “I know, I’m cute, but I’m pretty sure my best friend is love with you, so maybe don’t grope me in public.”, Eric says, obviously trying not to laugh. I roll my eyes at him, “What? You didn’t talk to me? I’m heartbroken.”

 

“Shut up.”, Otis cuts in this time, “And hands off my girlfriend.”, he adds, now laughing.

 

Eric raises his hands, mockingly claiming innocence as he takes a few steps back, so he can talk to Lily who just entered the school.

 

“So?”, I ask before stepping closer to Otis.

 

“I’m comfortable with light Public Displays of Affection, as long as there’s no exchange of fluids.”, Otis says.

 

I frown at his words, “That sounds like something our Sex Ed teacher told us in class. We need to work on your dirty talk, Milburn.”, I finally take his hand in mine and smile up at him.

 

“We need to work on me doing anything dirty without having a mental breakdown first.”, he laughs and pulls me in for a hug.

 

“So, you got your soft hug then?”, Lily says, passing us in the hallway while smiling knowingly at Otis, who still refuses to loosen his grip around me.


End file.
